


Stargate SG-1 Alternate Universe (Sam O'Keeffe x Jack Anderson)

by RoniDrakaina



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Multi, Romance, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27938337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoniDrakaina/pseuds/RoniDrakaina
Relationships: Daniel Jackson/Teal'c, Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill, Samantha "Sam" Carter/Janet Fraiser
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. Purple Flowers

Chapter 1: In a Dream...(Purple Flowers)

The last few strokes of her brush were excruciating. There were days when painting came so easily to her, but today was not one of them. The blonde haired artist put the brush down and took a step back to critisize her painting. It was awful, the blossom didn't look like a blossom, she had mixed up just the worst tone of purple and it was now completely clashing with the background. Oh boy, there was nothing for it, today was simply one of those days where she had a "painter's block".

She went and closed all her paints and washed her brushes and then proceeded to lightly brush her hair, grab her purse, mobile phone and a bag and then promptly left her appartment. Today was one of those warm june days and today it was suppose to get especially hot and she still had to do her grocery shopping for the weekend, might as well make it now since it didn't look like she was going to get any reasonable painting done today.

On the staircase she threw a glance at the door opposite hers. The appartment was still empty since Mrs. Jefferson had moved away. She was a very nice old lady, but walking up the stairs was getting too tiresome for her. Still Samantha missed her kind smile and twinkling little eyes.

Samantha was busy with her own thoughts as she returned from the grocery store. She opened the entrance door and walked the stairs up by pure custom not because she were actually consciously moving her body. In this state she arrived at her front door and was just rummaging for her key when the door behind her opened.

She turned around to see the door of the appartment opposit hers wide open and a man stepping outside into the hallway. He was slightly taller than her, probably older but not too much, he was dressed in a pair of light blue jeans, a sports shirt and a black jacket. He immideately spotted her and gave her neutral smile. "Hey there."

"Hey, moving in?" she asked.

"Yeah maybe. I was just taking a look at the appartment." he said gesturing behind himself.

"Um, my name's Samantha O'Keeffe, I live here." she said stretching out her hand towards him and nodding with her head in the direction of her appartment door.

The man took her hand and smiled as her as he introduced himself. "Jack Anderson, but please call me Jack, a pleasure to meet you miss O'Keeffe." his hand felt warm and pleasant.

"So, like what you see?" she asked after letting go of his hand.

Jack raised an eyebrow, looking at her with a gleam in his eye.

"The appartment! Do you like the appartment?" she asked, specifying her previous question.

Jack replied simply: "Yeah. Looks fine and now that I know there are some nice folks around, I'm feeling even more inclined to settling for it."

Samantha smiled at him and eyed him, trying to determine whether his flattery was truly sincere. At that moment a man walked out of the open door. It was Mr. Barnaby - the ground's keeper. "Well Mr. Anderson when you make up your mind, you know which number to call."

"Yes I do." Jack replied.

Mr. Barnaby locked the door. "Miss O'Keeffe." he said while passing Samantha.

"Mr. Barnaby." Samantha replied.

"Well I do believe it's time for me to leave as well." Jack said, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, well, maybe I'll see you around." Samantha said, hoping she didn't sound too wishful.

"Maybe you shall." Jack said, a smile on his face. "Until then, I bid you adieu Miss O'Keeffe."

"Bye." she heard herself saying as Jack was already half way down the stairs, but still looked up to share one last look with her.

Samantha located her key, unlocked her door and proceeded to unpack her groceries. After she was done with that, she took out a can of ice-cream from the fridge and went to eat it in front of her unfinished painting. Now looking at it, she felt like she knew what it was missing; a little more cheerfulness.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Let me know what you thought of this Chapter in the Comments!  
_

_-Roni Drakaina_


	2. Moving in

She heard shuffling, pulling and groaning from the stars. She went to the door and opened it a crack to see what was happening. There were several boxes lined up in front of the opposite door. Sam put on shoes, grabbed her keys, closed the door and went to inspect who had become her new neighbour. Hopefully it was somebody nice.

Downstairs she already caught a glimpse of the car standing in front of the house, a small truck car. She had a feeling she had seen it before and besides the style would suit _him_. She proceeded out of the front door and yes, her gut feeling was confirmed. The man taking out the boxes from the back of the car was none other than Jack Anderson. He wore light blue jeans and a black short-sleeved shirt which complimented his figure.

"So you decided to take it." Sam stated, loud enough for him to hear, while walking towards him.

Jack turned around and flashed a big smile at her as soon as he spotted her. "So I have, you're gonna be stuck with me for a while." he replied, grinning.

Sam found herself grinning back at him. "Let me help you with some of those boxes."

"No that's okay, I can handle it."

"Please I insist."

"Okay." he said giving her an especially wide grin.  
  


They had carried up most of the boxes and stacked them in piles in Jack's new appartment. "How many are there left?" Sam asked, using a paper tissue to dry the sweat from her brow.

"Just a few. But I'll take those, take a rest Sam, you've helped enough already." Yes, after Jack called her "Miss O'Keeffe" several times, Sam insisted he call her "Samantha" or "Sam".

"Okay." Sam said, nodding. She did feel quite tired.

Jack gave her a smile, a pat on the shoulder and exited the appartment.

"But let me know when you need anything while settling in." she called after him.

He stopped, turned to look at her and replied: "Thanks, I will."

Sam went back to her apartment and first of all took a shower. Afterwards she scavanged the fridge for some ice cream and went to sit on the couch in front of her painting. She was quite happy with it now, it had turned out well after all.  
  


It had been a few days since she had helped Jack move in and she hadn't seen much of him since. She had just returned from a stroll outside, for some fresh air and inspiration when she heard horrendous cursing coming from across the hall.

She approached his door and rang the doorbell. Seconds later the door was opening and Jack's brown eyes peered at her. "Hey," he said a smile flashing across his face.

"Hi," Sam replied. "What was with all the swearing?"

"Oh t'was nothing."

"Didn't sound like nothin'."

"I aggerate. You see, I work in the theatrical profession, so I need to train my voice."

"Oh really?" Sam asked a-wonder, she finally found out his profession. "So I can look forward to more loud swearing from my neighbour?"

Jack grinned at her, "I'll do my best not to wake you up in the middle of the night."

"Great." Sam said smiling back. "So it was just you rehearsing? Nothing happened?"

"Well as a matter of fact, my stove still doesn't work." he said, glancing behind himself as to glare at his kitchen device.

"Oh, can I take a look?" Sam asked.

"Be my guest," Jack said, opening the door wider and stepping aside to let her in, "But I already tried all I could think of."

Sam at least 10 minutes inspecting the stove and oven, inspecting the buttons, the cables at the back, every nook and cranny she could find. At long last she stood up and looked over at Jack, who was standing by the wall, having watched her work. "Sorry." she said. "I can't find the problem."

Jack nodded. "Yeah me neither."

"Have you tried calling a technician."

"Yes, they said he'll arrive in a couple of days."

"Oh. I see." Sam said, looking around the kitchen, momentarily at a loss for what to say next. "So, what ya gonna eat?" she asked, turning back to him.

"Oh, I'll probably warm something up in the microwave, or order a something." he said, waving the matter away.

Sam gave him a critical look.

Jack raised an eyebrow at her, "What?"

"Please, I bet you've survived the last two weeks on instant soups, cans and stuff like that."

"Yeah, two weeks... maybe more." Jack replied.

Sam nodded. " I thought so. Did the same thing when I was moving. Let me fix something up for you."

Jack's eyes glinted. "Well that is a most attractive offer, but I wouldn't want to trouble you."

"I insist." Sam said, folding her arms, her resolve evident.

"Very well, but let me help you."

And just as Sam was about to say something, Jack added, with a smirk: "I insist."


	3. Lunch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how have you been liking this AU so far? It's been relaxing for me to write this story. Soothing even to, for once, have some scenes where it's not all about angst and emotions-suppressing between Sam and Jack...
> 
> -Roni Drakaina

"Pass me the carrots please."

Jack took the carrots, that he had just peeled and washed, out of the sink and handed them to Sam. They were cooking in Sam's little kitchen. It was cozy, the blue tiles were painted with various flowers, fruits, and vegetables, Jack suspected Sam had painted them herself. Due to how small it was, the room temperature rose up quickly as they started cooking. They had opened the window, but Sam's cheeks still had a noticeable rosy shade to them. Jack thought it flattered her facial features.

After they were done cooking they put the plates with the food on the table to cool off. 

"So Sam," Jack started the conversation, "What do you do for a living?"

"I'm an artist." Sam replied, giving him a smile.

"Oh, as in?" 

"Um, I paint paintings."

"Ooh, wow. Are you painting anything right now?" he asked, looking over his shoulder in the direction of the living room.

"As a matter of fact, yes." she replied.

"Can I have a look?" he asked.

"Please." she said, leading the way into the living room and gesturing for him to follow her. They reached her painting easel with the purple-blue flowers painting on it. Jack simply stood there for a while observing the painting, while Sam soon shifted her eyes to him, trying to read his reaction from his expression. After a while she inquired: "So? What do you think?"

"I like it." he replied.

"Really? Aren't the flowers too blue here?" she said, walking over to the picture and pointing to a spot. "I tried to make it a different shade so it wouldn't clash with the green of the leaves, but this was the best I managed."

Jack looked at it thoughtfully and finally replied: "I like the shade."

Sam smiled at him, evidently pleased, her blue eyes twinkling. Jack grinned at her.

During lunch, they talked some more. Jack asked Sam about their other neighbours. Sam told him about an archeologist who lives one level below, but he was currently on an expedition in Egypt. After more than two hours spent together, Jack left thanking and promising to repay Sam the favour sometime.

It was a day later and Sam just finished filling a order and packing up an ordered painting when there came a knock on the door.

"Just a moment, please." she called out. 

She made sure nothing was sticking out and taped the last corner. Then putting away the scissors and tape on the table so nobody would slip on them, she walked to the door. As usual, she first peeked through the peek-hole and upon seeing who it was, quickly proceeded to open the door, with a smile on her face.

"Hey," she said, greeting the visitor which was no other than Jack Anderson.

"Hey," he returned her greeting, smiling down at her, his eyes fixated on her blue ones. "I wanted to return the favor and-"

"Oh come on, Jack! We made that lunch together. Besides, are we always going to be returning favors to one another?"

"Well, I would consider that the start of a close friendship." he said, smilingly widely, a light in his eyes.

Sam had to shortly avert her gaze and grin. 

"As I was saying," he continued, grinning back at her, "I wanted to invite you to look at the stars with me tonight."

Sam raised her gaze immediately. "Stargazing, really?" she asked, the excitement in her voice apparent. 

"Soo, I take it you'll come?" Jack asked.

"Yes, I would love to." Sam replied beaming at him. 


End file.
